Many of today's gaming machines utilize a self-contained mechanism to provide instantaneous sensory feedback to users about the game result. For instance, once a game is played players are immediately presented with a combination of visual display elements representative of the game result. A certain combination of visual display elements may represent a win (e.g., 7-7-7) whereas other combinations of display elements inform the player of a loss. These display elements are generated and displayed upon the same machine. This approach of instantaneously displaying a game result is common among many different types of games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video keno, video bingo or other games) and is well-known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
By providing regular and immediate sensory feedback such existing game machines are able to generate a feeling of excitement among players and thereby keep players engaged in game play at a particular machine for a longer period of time than would otherwise be the case. In gaming environments where multiple game machines are in close proximity to one another (e.g., a casino), this sensory feedback also serves to keep an air of excitement among observers and other players. When a favorable game result is achieved the resulting set of audible and visible display elements announcing the win may attract a crowd and lead to further game play by one of the observers or the player. The greater the amount of game play the more profitable each gaming machine becomes. Hence, such systems for providing relatively immediate sensory feedback are widely utilized in the gaming industry.
A disadvantage of using systems that provide instantaneous sensory feedback is that such systems do not generate a sense of accumulated anticipation as to the game result. Upon conclusion of each game session players are informed of the result from the game play thereby leaving no sense of anticipation about the outcome of the game. As a result there is a need for a system capable of enhancing a player's overall anticipation about their game play.